Get Away From Me
by EdwardBellaTwiFan
Summary: Edward takes Bella to her first house party while their in high school. Someone tries to take advantage of Bella. What will happen? ONE SHOT. Edward/Bella. AH FLUFFY-ISH


**A new one shot for you all. I have tried out a new point of view, please tell me what you think. It was really hard to write. I haven't written anything in a looooonnggg time, so I'm trying to get back into the swing of things.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

You jump as he opens the heavy door. The loud pumping music fills your ears. You hold on to his hand tightly as he guides you inside. The smell of alcohol and cigarettes fill your senses as sweaty hormonal teenagers dance in front of you. He puts his arm around your shoulder and takes you to a room to the right. A couple of his friends obviously wasted come up to him swinging the near empty bottles around. He nods and pats them on the back before taking you to the quieter room. It was your first time at a house party, you didn't really want to go, but your boyfriend putting on a pouty face soon changed your mind. You didn't want to seem like a boring girlfriend. He knew you were not that comfortable with going, so he said he'd look after you.

He opens the door of a lounge and spots a couple making out on the couch. He walks in holding your hand tightly; the couple look up just as he approaches. They quickly evacuate the chair. After all, your boyfriend is the most popular guy in the entire school. He turns and smiles at you, he senses your reluctant to be there and pulls you into a hug. You lean into his embrace and breathe in the scent of his cologne, it's heavenly. He releases you and guides you to sit on the couch next to him. He turns to you and takes one of your hands.

"Bella, everything's going to be okay"

You nod trying to relax and enjoy yourself.

"I really appreciate you coming tonight I know you didn't really want to come."

You look at him and suddenly feel bad. He should be having fun with his mates having a good time, not being stuck here with you. The party pooper.

"Edward you should go out there and have some fun. I don't want to stop you." You say confidently.

He quickly replies. "I promised I'd stay with you" he said looking into your eyes. You think for a second.

"It's okay Edward, I'll be fine. You go hang out with your friends and get wasted. I'll stay here" You say looking up to him. He sighs and stands up.

"Fine, but you're going to be in the same room with me all the time, it gets very rowdy at these kinds of parties, I don't want anything to happen to you." He said sweetly, you smile and follow him out of the room. It suddenly hits you, what did he mean by these kinds of parties? What happens? Why would something happen to you?

You feel your heart speed up as you leave the security of the quiet room. Smoke invades your lungs as you pass a group of lads. You cough not used to the smell. One of the group turns and looks at you. You can tell by his eyes that he is high. Weed. He winks at you and starts advancing for you. Your breathing hitches as he gets closer to you. You're not used to this type of this. You try to speed up your walking pace after you boyfriend. But the guy catches up with you and grabs your shoulder. Nearly every piece of fear you were experiencing was clear in your face.

"Hey pretty lady" he said breathing into your face. You get the urge to cough again. Edward had yet to realised you were not behind him. He continued walking. You prayed with all your heart that he would notice. The guy stepped forwards towards you causing you to step back into the wall. Your heart's pumping so fast you think it's going to explode. You start to shake as he places one of his arms on the wall beside you. The music's so loud you can't really hear anything. The guy was blocking your view to where Edward was. You start to think that maybe he has forgotten about you and went to party like you said. The thought scared you; you didn't know what this guy was going to do to you.

He took his other hand and brushed his rough fingers over your cheek you shudder and try to get away, he pushes you back harshly.

"Come on, what are you doing no one can resist me" He said grabbing both your shoulders and shoving you further into the wall. You try to say he's hurting you but you can't get the words out. Your breathing worsens as he leans in to kiss you roughly but you abruptly move to the side. You try and struggle free, but his hold is too tight. There is nothing you can do. The guy glares at you angrily shoving your shoulders into the wall again. You groan as the pain intensifies. The look on his face scares you; the smell of his breath is making you heave.

Where the hell was Edward?

The guy angrily places his hand on your breast. You try and break free. You don't like the feeling of his hand on your body. You try to get away but it doesn't work. Tears invade your sight and fall quickly as you keep struggling. He goes to kiss you again holding you firmly. You cannot move. You're more than scared your petrified. What if he raped you? You scrunch your face up, the tears falling rapidly from your eyes. You're still shaking as he digs his fingers into your arms. You hold your breath as his face nears yours. You sob loudly but no one can hear you because the music is so loud.

Suddenly the force holding you down is removed. You open your eyes and see your boyfriend's angry face; he's holding the guy by the collar. He punches him square in the face.

"Don't you ever touch my girlfriend again you fuck face!" He shouts before dropping the guy to the floor. Your breathing is still harsh from the shock. Edward turns to you and rushes over just as you're about to collapse on the floor. Sobs invade your body as he holds you close to him. He lifts you up and carries you delicately to the empty room.

You hear the guy shouting after you and you bury your face into Edwards arms. You find it hard to breathe, your chest hurts. Everyone watches you. This makes you cry harder. You gasp for breath. Edward panicking puts you onto the couch and tries to calm you down.

"Bella, baby. I'm so sorry. Please breath." He holds onto your hands and you try and breathe normally. You close your eyes and try to block out all the noises apart from your boyfriends voice.

"Baby" Edward says, you open your eyes slightly and see he's extremely worried about you, but at the same time. He wants to punch the guy's lights out. You swallow and fall into his arms and sob against his chest. He wraps his arms around you and holds your head against him.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have brought you here tonight, I know you didn't want to come. It's my entire fault I'm so sorry." He rambles comforting you. You shake your head in his chest.

After a couple of minutes your crying has calmed down, tears are still rolling down your face. Edward wipes them away with the pad of his thumb.

He pulls you onto his lap and you wrap your arms around his torso. You're so grateful that he's here. He looks after you, whatever happens. He loves you and you know it.

"I love you Edward" you whisper into his chest. Your voice is so quiet but he heard you very clearly.

"I love you too sweetheart." He pushes some of your hair behind your ear. The music is still playing loudly outside the room. He looks down at you but you cannot see his face as your face is in his chest. "Come on Bella. I'm going to take you home. Your staying at my house right?" he asks making you sit up with your arms still around him. You nod. He smiles softly.

"I changed the sheets in the guest bedroom this morning. I didn't think you would want the same sheets Emmett's friend used." You nod. "Thanks" you whisper. He stands up and you stand up with him. You think for a second before speaking.

"Edward. Can I stay with you tonight?" You ask shyly. Edward looks at you confused. He takes your hand.

"But, you are. Did I just have the conversation in my head?" he says making you smile slightly.

"Hey! There's that smile." He says tickling your side playfully. You laugh.

"I mean, with you. As in, sleep in your bed." You say looking down. You bite your lip waiting for his reaction. You've only slept in his bed a few times, but you never went further than sleeping. It scared you slightly. You feel his finger underneath your chin. He pulls your face up to meet his. He smiles gently.

"Of course you can. You have had a rough night, I was hoping you might say that." You hug him tightly.

xx

You and Edward leave the party. He never lets go of you while you walked through the hallways. When you got near the door you entered you saw Edward's friends beating up the guy that forced himself on you. Edward's friends were very protective of their friends and their girlfriends.

You got back to Edward's house earlier than you originally planned. You smile at Edward softly as he takes your hand and leads you up the stairs to his bedroom. It was tidier than you last remember. His Mom Esme must have been in there.

You pick up the bag of stuff which you left in there earlier. Edward gestured in the direction of the bathroom. You get changed and take your make up off gently. You shudder as you remember what happened an hour ago. You drop your hair brush onto the floor making a bang. You jump. You hear Edward rush to the door.

"Bella, are you okay in there?" he asks softly.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second." You say putting your things away. He replies and walks back over to his bed. You open the door quietly and walk out. You look over to Edward and see he's sitting on the bed flicking through TV channels. You place your make up back in the bag you brought and climb onto the bed with your boyfriend. You lean against his shoulder and he puts his arm around your body. You close your eyes and start to drift off to sleep. He turns off the television quietly and pulls the blanket over you both. He kisses you on the forehead and whispers good night.

"I love you" You say before falling into complete unconsciousness. He smiles

"I love you too baby. Always and forever"

**There you go. I hope you liked it. No lemon this time because I don't think it was needed. I will do some more one shots with some lemons in the future. I have already written a lemony one shot that's on my page if you want to read it. **

**I hope you enjoyed this and please review! **

**Emmax **


End file.
